Music speaks louder than actions
by JenovaWolfen
Summary: Nudge gets to have her say about Fang, Max and their break up...


**My other Maximum Ride one-shot wasn't that great. I hope this one will be better!  
>This one-shot is during Angel, but the Doomsday Group doesn't exist.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Cascada-Why you had to leave**... 

* * *

><p>Max and Fang...<p>

To me they seemed like the perfect couple. I'm not that young, I know what love is when I see it. Nudge is not as dumb as she looks.

Then Fang left, Max was a sad little vegetable for two weeks and Dylan was not helping the situation by being persistent...

But Max bounced back! I thought she might be over Fang, but she wasn't. When Fang phoned to ask her to come to Paris Max had a mini breakdown, again...

So, that's it for a recap. Now we're in Paris (Yay) and we aren't even checking out any sights (Not yay)...

"What is this club called?" I asked Max and she sighed,

"It's a British club called Flags," Max had told me for the tenth time. Nudge equals genius.

"Why did he tell us to meet him there?" Angel asked and Max shrugged,

"Maybe because it'll be harder for anyone who's after us to find out where we are," She suggested as we continued walking towards the club.

"Max, Max, Max, Max!" Gazzy called out and Max turned to face him.

"Yeah, what's up Gazzy?" Max asked.

"Is that it?" Gazzy pointed to a big, white, warehouse looking building that was lit up by lots of red and blue spot lights. The music was pumping loud inside the walls and I shielded my ears.

"Wow, that's um, loud." I stuttered as Max became very tensed.

"I don't like it, but let's go inside," Max nodded to each of us before walking up to the bouncer. The que was dreadfully long and hopefully we could use Angel to get past.

"Name?" The big guy asked us.

"Max," Max gave her name and the bouncer eyed her.

"Max Ride here to see Nick Ride?" The bouncer asked just to make sure.

"Fnick," Iggy chuckled as he remembered that time in the hospital when Fang was badly injured by Erasers.

"Yes," Max answered smoothly and the bouncer stepped aside.

"Thanks," I smiled at him as I followed Max through the door.

The dance floor was massive and there were about a eighty people in the club. The bar area was strangely vacant, but I noticed that Fang was sitting there with some new kids and, wait a minute, Max 2?

"Max, Nudge!" Fang called out to us. I sighed heavily. Boys just don't get it...

"What are you doing with _her_?" Max hissed at Fang as she stormed up to him.

"With who, Maya?" Fang asked and I smacked myself. Shut up now, Fang.

"Is that what she's calling herself now?" Max spat and Max 2, I mean Maya, growled at her.

"Why are you so angry at the world?" Fang yelled.

"Because you brok-" Iggy slapped a hand over my mouth before I could answer for Max.

"I thought it was for the best!" Fang yelled. Max scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Best for whom? Your new replacement for me?" Max chuckled.

"She's a unique person!" Fang defended Maya. I sighed. They are so stubborn...

"Today at Flags, it's karaoke day, so everyone join in the fun and sing along!" A DJ shouted through a mic.

_"If only there were some way of telling them without sounding condescending," _Angel sent me a thought and I nodded.

Wait, there _is_..!

"Angel, I'll be right back!" I smiled and dashed off towards the stage.

"And furthermore, I am not in love with Dylan!" Max screamed at Fang and Fang groaned at the mention of Dylan.

"I just don't get it!" Fang shot back at Max and I giggled at how great of a plan this might actually be. Nudge equals Einstein...

On the stage I could see everyone and I could see that Max and Fang were still bickering.

"This song is dedicated to my friends Max and Fang!" I yelled out and the people focused on stage, "Fang, I hope this will make you understand what Max is feeling right now..." I took a deep breath as I motioned to the DJ to play the track I wanted.

I waited slightly for the intro to pass and I noticed that Fang and Max were staring at me...

_Our love couldn't have been any better  
>Each day I seemed to love you more<br>Nothing was going to break us apart (break us apart)  
>The truth couldn't have been any further<br>From what I thought was reality  
>Now I've been left with a broken heart (broken heart)<em>

I began to relax and get into the feel of things, singing louder and better than before...

_I don't know if it's right or wrong  
>Somehow I'm weak and strong<br>Find myself on the run  
>But where do I belong<em>

_It's hard to believe that one day you're here_  
><em>And next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that one day you're here<em>  
><em>And next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

_Rewind back to the time when you held me_  
><em>The air is calm, the stars are bright<em>  
><em>Nothing in this world can take you from me (take you from me)<em>  
><em>Now stop, think of the pain that I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I really want to feel your touch<em>  
><em>But now I feel helpless, so helpless baby<em>

The others were smiling as I sang, but Fang looked as if I was giving him a back handed slap, which I kind of was...

_Since you went away I feel  
>That some days still conceal it from me<br>I'll be free and better off alone_

_It's hard to believe that one day you're here_  
><em>And next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that one day you're here<em>  
><em>And next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

_I could feel you all around me_  
><em>Knew your loving would surround me<em>  
><em>Still I can't believe<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I was strong but now I'm broken<em>  
><em>Any words been left unspoken<em>  
><em>I just can't conceive<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

_It's so hard to believe that one day you're here_  
><em>And next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that one day you're here<em>  
><em>And next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>...

I stopped singing and happily bowed. The audience cheered and clapped as I skipped off the stage and back to the group.

"Do you get it now, Fang?" I asked him as he glared at me. Fang was deathly silent for the next few moments. Angel told me he was thinking about everything that was in the song and was trying to see if he really was at fault.

"If actions speak louder than words, Nudge just gave Fang a textbook." Total licked my cheek as if to say 'congrats' instead of actually saying it.

"No, Total," I grinned at him, "Music speaks louder than actions." 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviewers are appreciated! <strong>


End file.
